


Never trust Uchiha with new jutsu

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Just a different plotline after Pein's invasion, Lemon in later chapter, M/M, Meaning Naruto uses Sexy-no-jutsu for a mission, Mpreg, Some description of wounds, Sort of genderbending, Still shinobi, Yaoi, a bit of angst, a bit of violence, birthday fic, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-27 22:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission makes Sasuke realise that his children wish never really disappeared. But how can two guys together have a child? Well, a look through the Uchiha scrolls and the help of Kyuubi could be the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So this birthday fic was supposed to be just a oneshot. But of course my brain didn't agree with that, so I have to cut the story in at least two parts.
> 
> So there. This is part 1. I don't know yet when Part 2 will be posted, because I'm busy with exams, but I'll try to have it posted as soon as possible.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> Dedicated to: Hikory, because it's her birthday. Happy birthday!
> 
> I hope you'll like part 1! (Also this may seem a bit boring, but it's necessary to set up the plot)

_Never trust Uchiha with new jutsu Part 1_

"I HAVE TO TURN INTO WHAT?!" Naruto yelled outraged.

Sasuke, who stood next to the blond man, winced and scowled. Wasn't there a volume button on the dobe?

Tsunade glared. "Stop yelling, brat!" she snapped. "Like I was saying: for this mission, you, Naruto, will have to turn into a pregnant woman with Uchiha acting as your husband to capture that asshole. There are already six women and unborn children dead because of that doctor and he needs to be stopped."

"But why can't you send a real girl?" Naruto whined and crossed his arms. "Why do I have to turn into a pregnant woman?"

"Because you have the largest amount of chakra and for the seal that will make you look pregnant, you have to put a large amount of chakra in it to sustain it," Tsunade replied through clenched teeth.

Naruto pouted. Then his face scrunched up in thought. "But if the doctor does a check-up on me, won't he notice there isn't a real baby?" he asked curiously.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. That was a good question actually. It seemed like Naruto did possess some common sense after all. He smirked.

Tsunade blinked and grinned. "Smart question, brat. Don't worry, the seal that will be placed on you, not only makes you look pregnant, but it also simulates the feeling of a real baby. When the doctor does a check-up, he won't notice anything wrong."

Naruto looked disturbed, but otherwise didn't react.

"Who invented that jutsu?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't as if the jutsu could be used in a battle after all.

"It was invented by a woman who wanted to trap her lover in a marriage that way," Tsunade answered lightly.

"Of course," Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes. That was why he loathed girls; they could never be trusted.

"When do we leave for the mission?" Naruto sighed, scowling. He still didn't like it that he would have to turn into a pregnant girl.

"Tomorrow afternoon at three p.m. after I have placed the seal, you will leave to Fujimoto, a small village in the Land of Lightening," Tsunade informed them.

"Understood." Both men nodded.

"You may leave now. Naruto, don't forget to pack women's clothing. This mission will take a couple of weeks and you can't go around walking dressed like a man."

Naruto went red and dashed out of the room while Sasuke followed at a calm pace smirking.

Tsunade sighed and grabbed a bottle of sake out of her secret drawer that even Shizune didn't know about. Damn gaki always gave her a headache.

* * *

"Where the hell am I supposed to find girls' clothing? I'm not buying them!" Naruto huffed when they entered the Uchiha compounds.

"Why don't you ask Sakura to borrow some clothes?" Sasuke suggested.

"I can't do that!" Naruto protested, kicking off his shoes when he arrived in the hall of the house they shared.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and placed the shoes in the closet. "Why not? If you're against pink – something I completely understand – then ask her for other colors – except for orange," he added.

"That's not it." Naruto shook his head and then frowned. "Hey, what's wrong with orange?"

Sasuke snorted and entered the living room, sitting down on the couch across from the fire place. "The fact that you have to ask what is wrong with orange proofs enough."

"Bastard." Naruto scowled and plopped down next to Sasuke, who smirked.

"If you don't have a problem with the colors, then what is the problem?" Sasuke sighed and removed his arm covers and black chest plate, leaving him in black pants and a shirt of fishnet.

Naruto began to fidget, refusing to look at his lover.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"It's because myboobinthesexy-no-jutsuarebiggerthanhers," Naruto explained in a rush, becoming red in the face and looking resolutely out of the window.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked patiently.

Naruto took a deep breath. "In the sexy-no-jutsu my boobs are bigger than Sakura's," he repeated embarrassed.

Sasuke stared at him, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. "Well, yes, I assume that can be problematic." He cleared his throat, ignoring Naruto's glare. "Then I guess you can do nothing else but ask that Hyuuga girl to lend you some clothes. I dare say you will have the same size."

Naruto reddened when he thought of Hinata. She was definitely bigger in that department than Sakura, that was certain. "Guess I'll have to." He pouted. He just hoped Neji wouldn't be there when he would ask the girl for some clothes. Neji was very protective of his cousin and Naruto had the feeling that him asking for her clothes wouldn't go over well with the long haired man.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt cool hands making their way underneath his shirt and hot breath in his neck, making him shiver.

"Now why don't I make you forget about that mission for tonight, hm?" Sasuke breathed in his ear.

Naruto moaned softly when he felt fingers pinch his nipple and nodded quickly, jumping up and pulling his lover along, making the dark haired man chuckle.

* * *

The following afternoon, the couple could be found in Tsunade's office again, waiting for the Hokage to place the seal on Naruto. Naruto had managed to get some clothes from Hinata, who had almost passed out from shock when Naruto asked her for clothes. Thank Kami she stayed conscious long enough to hear his explanation for the clothes.

"All right, brat, turn into a girl now," Tsunade ordered, hiding her smirk. The mission was very serious, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun in turning the annoying gaki in a pregnant woman. If only she could take a picture of him; it would provide such good blackmail material.

Naruto glared hotly at her, but formed the seal to turn into a woman. "Transform!"

When the large cloud of smoke disappeared, a blond woman with her long hair in a ponytail was standing in the office, wearing a blue kimono with dark green fans stitched on it.

"Perfect." Tsunade nodded and under the watchful, wary eye of Sasuke, she stood up and walked over to Naruto, who was pouting. She quickly began to form the seal – Monkey, snake, dog, boar – and pushed her hand flat against his stomach, making him stumble from the jab.

Five seconds later, Naruto's stomach began to expand, slowly forming a round stomach, stopping when it appeared as if he was six months pregnant.

Tsunade nodded satisfied, relieved that the jutsu had worked.

Naruto looked down at this suddenly protruding stomach with a disturbed face, grimacing when he placed his hand on his stomach and actually felt something kick. Kami, this must have been the most disturbing shit he had ever had to do. The old woman owed him big time for this.

"And?" Sasuke broke the silence.

"I feel it actually kicking! How fucking disturbing and gross is that!" Naruto growled, quickly pulling his hand away, swaying a bit when he had to find his balance. The Hokage had neglected to warn him that he would feel the actual weight too. Fuck, but the person who had invented this jutsu should be burnt alive, get stabbed by ten katanas and thrown off a bridge!

"Brat, don't you dare pull that face when you arrive in that town!" Tsunade growled and jabbed him in his forehead, making him fly against the wall.

"Fuck, you crazy bitch! Haven't you heard that you aren't allowed to hurt pregnant people?" Naruto snapped, before flushing bright red when he realized what he had said.

Tsunade smirked. "Glad you finally accepted your fate. Now get used to the feeling of kicking, brat, because otherwise that asshole won't believe you if you keep complaining about the baby."

Naruto grumbled and tried to stand up, failing miserably due to his large stomach. "Fuck, damn it all to hell!" he hissed, struggling and trying to find something to lean on.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and came to his rescue, grabbing his hand and pulling him up roughly, looking quite disturbed at the round belly.

"Until this mission ends, you'll be known as Kishi Naruko and you, Uchiha, will be known as Mashiho Sasuke. Don't dare to mess this up!"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto grumbled and stormed out of the office – though he had to slow down because of the extra weight.

Sasuke snorted and followed him.

Together they made their way out of the village, ignoring the hushed whispers of the people who wondered who the beautiful blond girl was that was accompanying the Uchiha. Was she his girlfriend, his wife, a partner or just a friend?

They walked through the woods in peaceful silence – that was occasionally interrupted by Naruto, who grumbled about how his life was so fucking unfair and that he would make Tsunade suffer once he had completed that stupid mission.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and stayed silent, though he couldn't help but steal glances at the new addition on Naruto's body. At first it had been disturbing to not only see Naruto as a girl, but pregnant as well. Now however, he found it strangely fascinating and – not that he would ever admit it out loud – Naruto was beautiful with the large belly, like he was made to carry children. Which of course was a stupid thought since Naruto was a man, not a woman.

They were twenty-three now and they had been lovers since Sasuke had returned back to the village five years ago. It had been awkward at first: discovering their feelings for each other and coming to an acceptance that they were gay and in love with each other. It had been a very turbulent year with many fights and screaming matches before they finally gave up and just decided to see where life would lead them. They had moved in together in the Uchiha's compound when they were together for a year – not that the public knew about this. They still hadn't come out to the public; only their closest friends knew about them. They weren't ashamed of each other; they just didn't want to deal with the objections of the villagers if they knew that the Kyuubi carrier and the last Uchiha were in love with each other.

Naruto was more accepted now in the village because of his victory over Pein, but they didn't want to risk anything.

Since they had decided to see where life would take them, they never discussed the future. They hadn't discussed that they should move in, they had just done that. They were perfectly happy with just taking their relationship one day at a time. But there was still something unspoken between them, something that had the potential to ruin their happiness in the long run.

_Sasuke's children wish._

At first it had felt like a duty to him to produce heirs, since he thought that was what his father would have wanted him to do. But as time passed and he grew up, he had thought more about that particular wish. At first he hadn't been sure if he even wanted kids; scared that he would fuck it up and ruin his future children, scared that he wouldn't be able to love them like a parent should. Then there was also the fact that he was clearly gay – no amount of money or power could convince him to fuck a woman and impregnate her. So he had decided that children were unnecessary pests and that he couldn't care less if the Uchiha line died out or not. It wasn't as if the family had much to be proud of.

But after several tasks that had made him interact with the children at the Academy and with babysitting (his punishment for leaving and betraying the village, one of the easiest parts of his punishment), his children wish had slowly begun to grow again, making him long for the sound of child laughter in his home, the small footsteps on the wooden floor and small arms hugging him when he returned back home.

He had never told Naruto about his children wish. He knew that Naruto would have told him to pursue his wish and leave him behind, saying that he loved him enough to give him his wish, but he didn't want that. Because above all, he would choose having Naruto over having children any day. Naruto was the one that brought him back, was the one who had made him realize that life was more than only hatred and revenge and who had brought happiness and joy back into his life. He had never told Naruto in words that he loved him, but he was sure the blond man knew that without him having to speak it out loud.

Still the idea of having children lingered on the back of his mind and he had caught himself many times looking longingly at small children running past him and babies babbling against their parents.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme? It's getting late; are we putting up camp here?" Naruto dragged him out of his depressing thoughts with a shout and he looked up to see it was indeed getting quite dark. In two hours it would be completely dark.

They still were two days away from the village and Sasuke had hoped to have covered more distance today. He sighed, there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Yes, you put up the tent while I'm going to cook our dinner," Sasuke ordered and dropped his bag on the ground, shifting through it until he found the packs with rice and salmon.

"Why do I have to put up the tent?" Naruto pouted and Sasuke was disturbed to see that the pout on Naruto's female face was even more alluring than on his real face.

"Because you can't cook if your life depended on it," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Bastard," the high pitched female voice growled and the Uchiha had to suppress a smirk when he heard that.

"And stop smirking," Naruto added without looking back and started to struggle with the tent.

Sasuke chuckled softly and shook his head.

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke had cooked the rice and the fish and had put them on the plates.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed and dropped on the floor next to the tent, which was finally put up after a long struggle.

"You really suck at putting up a camp, dobe." Sasuke snorted and dodged the punch aimed at his arm. "Normally I would fight back, but I can't hurt a pregnant woman." He smirked.

"Go fuck yourself," Naruto growled and stabbed his piece of fish viciously.

"I'd rather fuck you," Sasuke replied with a glint in his eyes.

"Ah, but you can't do that now." Naruto sounded satisfied.

"And why not?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm in a girl's body now and we all know how much you loathe girls." Naruto grinned, pointing his chopsticks at him.

"You know you can still suck me off and you still have an arse to fuck," Sasuke replied dryly.

"You are not going to fuck my arse in this form," Naruto said determined.

"You know I don't care in which form you are: female or male," Sasuke whispered and before Naruto could blink, Sasuke was sitting behind him, legs stretched out and him being pulled between Sasuke's legs. He felt slender hands disappearing underneath the kimono, cupping his breasts and his breath hitched. Damn it, but they were sensitive!

Warm, dry lips were trailing up his neck and ear; a hot wet tongue coming out to lick a spot behind his ear which would make Naruto as putty in his hands.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured and Sasuke was delighted to hear he sounded breathless.

"Yes?" Sasuke breathed in his lover's ear, one of his hands sliding down the bulging stomach. He stilled for a moment when he felt something pushing against his hand, before he remembered the jutsu and his hand continued his journey downwards.

"Sasuke, baby …" Naruto whispered and turned around with a smile.

Sasuke smirked and bent down his head to catch those red inviting lips, but was met with a tanned hand. "Wha…"

"You're cleaning up." Naruto grinned and stood up. "I'm tired so I'm going to sleep."

"But!" Sasuke looked scandalized. He had been looking forward to have sex with Naruto. Who cared if he was in a female body now? He was still Naruto and he still wanted him.

"Now, Sasuke, you don't want me to get too tired now, do you?" Naruto had the nerve to pet his head and he got a mad hiss in response which made him laugh.

Naruto practically skipped to their tent, leaving Sasuke to clean up their mess. The Uchiha heir sighed, but made quick work of the small clutter.

"I'll wake you up in three hours," Sasuke announced and heard an affirmative grunt before he sat back down on the small wooden log, so that he could keep watch.

* * *

Two days later, they reached the small village. If they had not been contacted for this mission, they probably would have not suspected something was amiss. The village seemed peaceful: children were playing and laughing in the streets while their mothers were chattering with each other. Nobody would assume that someone was killing pregnant women.

Tsunade had instructed them to visit the town leader first, so that he could provide them with further details and a temporary apartment.

Sasuke could hear the people whispering about them when they made their way to the leader's house. He wasn't bothered by it at first – strangers like them visiting a tightly knit society would attract attention – but the moment he heard one of the men making lewd comments about Naruto's breasts, he glared at the man – who paled at the sight of the furious foreigner – and slipped an arm around Naruto's waist, pulling him close to his body.

A startled squeak was ripped out of Naruto's throat and dark blue eyes looked at him imploringly. "What the hell is that for?"

Sasuke grunted and shrugged. "Is it not normal for a couple to walk like this?"

"Well yeah," Naruto answered slowly. "But you're usually not one for public affection."

"And now I have a chance of mind," Sasuke huffed and threw a vicious glare at another guy whose eyes were a bit too focused on Naruto's chest for his liking. How badly would Tsunade flip if he used the Sharingan on some of those perverts?

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever, bastard."

Before Sasuke could retort, they had reached the office of the town leader and he knocked on the door.

A dark green haired woman opened the door a few minutes later. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she asked, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"We are here to see the town leader," Sasuke explained flatly. "We are from Konoha."

Her eyes widened and she threw a quick glance at Naruto's rounded stomach. "Of, of course! Please, follow me!" She hastily beckoned them inside and they followed her past a small desk up a rickety staircase. The town leader appeared to reside on the second floor. The woman – mostly likely she was the assistant – brought them to a closed door where one guard was posted.

"They are here to speak with Haiko-sama about the doctor case," she informed the guard, whose face was hidden behind a bear's mask.

The guard bowed and after rapping four times on the door, he opened it and let them enter.

Yuki Haiko turned out to be a greying man with muddy brown eyes. His face and hands bore deep wrinkles and his body was hidden beneath a large kimono.

He looked up from the scroll he had been studying and gazed at them calmly. "I presume you are here for the mission?" His voice sounded scratchy as if he had done nothing but screaming. His sleeves rustled when he beckoned them closer.

"Yes, the Hokage sent us," Naruto answered. "She told us you could provide us with more details about the mission."

"The Hokage sends a pregnant woman to stop a dangerous killer who is targeting pregnant women specifically?" Haiko asked skeptically, clearly questioning the Hokage's common sense.

"Don't worry about her; we know what we're doing," Sasuke interjected coolly.

Even though Haiko was the one who had requested their help, the less people who knew about Naruto's real identity, the better.

The man nodded uncertainly. "Very well; I just don't want to have more victims," he murmured.

"We understand. That's why we're here. We're going to stop this guy," Naruto replied softly.

Haiko nodded again and took a deep breath, steeling himself. "Here is all the information we have gathered thus far."

Sasuke accepted the scroll and opened it, holding it out in front of him so that Naruto could study it at the same time. The scroll contained pictures of the mutilated bodies – which made them grimace – and detailed information about the women: where they had lived and with whom; their social background and where their bodies had been found.

They had all been young – around twenty to twenty-five years old – and they had been expecting their first child. Their bodies were found near the edge of the town; their babies were cut out of their stomach and once they had died from blood loss due to the cut and various gashes on their torso and limbs, the babies were placed on their chests. A significant detail was that all women had been six to seven months pregnant before they were murdered.

"The murderer seems to target women who are six to seven months pregnant," Sasuke murmured and frowned.

"Maybe this person does this out of anger for something?" Naruto suggested and tapped on the part where the extent of the wounds were described. "This sort of attack usually means the perpetrator is furious."

"Hn." Sasuke gazed at Haiko and closed the scroll. "How long has this been going on?"

"In the past five months the attacks have grown more severe," Haiko sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "The panic is growing and our small police force aren't enough anymore."

"Do you know how many women are currently pregnant?" Naruto asked, rubbing his neck.

"As far as I am aware, there are currently three women expecting," Haiko murmured. "One of them should be nearing her fifth month." He seemed to hesitate. "If I may be bold: how far are you?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when Naruto's hand almost naturally fell down to pat his rounded stomach.

"Six months now," Naruto murmured and gave his stomach one last caress before he dropped his hand.

"Are you the father?" Haiko directed his grave question to the dark haired shinobi.

Sasuke nodded.

"Take good care of her. I don't want another woman to lose her unborn child thanks to this ruthless killer."

Sasuke barely managed to restrain his incredulous snort and instead chose to nod silently. If there was one thing they could be certain of, it was that Naruto was able to take care of himself, even though he could act like an idiot at times.

"Here is the address of your temporary residence," Haiko muttered. "The owner is not aware of your real identities, so be careful with what you talk about near her. Please report every week to me – if you have made an important discovery, please report to me that same day."

The two men agreed and five minutes later they were standing on the street again, studying the address on the scrap of paper Haiko had given them. After consulting the map, it turned out that the apartment was located just outside the bustling centre of the town and they started walking. Today, they would just inspect the apartment and try to make an appointment with the doctor.

"Do you think the old hag knew how far I'm supposed to be to attract that asshole's attention?" Naruto murmured softly, while his eyes took in the busy streets.

Sasuke shrugged. "Hell if I know. It could have been a lucky guess. It will certainly make things easier for us."

The blond hummed his agreement.

After briefly stopping by a grocery store – where Naruto had to endure an old woman enthusiastically inquiring him about his pregnancy – they continued their trek to their new residence.

When they reached an old apartments block, they saw a middle aged woman watering the plants that were placed on the windowsills.

She turned around when she heard their footsteps and raised an eyebrow. "Are you perhaps the new couple that is staying for a few weeks in the apartment on the third floor?" she inquired and put down the watering can, wiping her hands on her frilly green apron.

"Yes, thank you for letting us rent the space for a few weeks," Naruto smiled and bowed down a little.

The woman waved her hand. "No need to thank me. But if they had told me that you are pregnant, I would have tried to find you an apartment on the ground floor."

"Oh, eh, it doesn't really matter," Naruto laughed embarrassed. "I can handle three stairs, no problem."

The woman looked somewhat sceptical, but nodded and waved them inside.

It was only when they were standing in the (furnished thank Kami) apartment that Sasuke realised his lover was rubbing his back with a grimace on his face.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that my back is hurting," Naruto groaned and plopped down on the couch; a scowl marring his face. "That stupid hag wasn't kidding when she said I would be able to feel the baby. That weird simulation has been kicking me since we took the stairs."

Overcome by curiosity, Sasuke closed the distance between them and carefully placed his hand on the round belly. A harsh kick was his reply and he grunted amused.

"At least the doctor will be convinced," he smirked and patted the stomach, receiving a jab in return.

Cerulean blue eyes glared at him. "This is not funny, bastard!" Naruto snapped and hissed, leaning forwards a bit so that he could rub his lower back. "And why the hell isn't this couch comfortable?"

"Go take a shower – that might help your back pain," Sasuke suggested and turned his attention to the groceries and started to put them away.

He heard Naruto grumbling, but the creaking of the rather battered couch let him know that the blond had decided to follow his suggestion.

After he had finished putting the groceries away, he started preparing a quick dinner, consisting out of noodles and a salad. While the noodles were cooking, he placed the bowl filled with the salad on the small kitchen table and retrieved the file again, studying it once more.

The address of the doctor was written down and Sasuke noticed that his medical practice was near the edge of the town. What a coincidence.

The creaking of the door hinges let him know Naruto was done showering and looking up, he was met with the vision of Naruto wrapped up in a bathrobe that barely grazed his knees, showing clearly his protruding belly, while his long, blond hair clung to the wardrobe; the remaining droplets being absorbed by the cloth.

Naruto padded over towards him and carefully sat down on a chair, looking up at him with a frown. "Why are they certain that the doctor is the one who is killing those women?"

Dark eyes glided over the scroll. "Apparently they all disappeared right after they had an appointment with the guy. When police questioned him, his alibi wasn't really holding up, but they don't have enough evidence to arrest him."

"So it's our task to find enough evidence to arrest him," Naruto concluded and tapped his nails on the table. "Are we going to visit him tomorrow?"

Sasuke nodded. "The sooner we have an appointment, the sooner he'll mess up if he's the actual killer and then it's only a matter of catching him and delivering him to the police."

"And then I can finally get rid of this weird jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Sasuke threw him an exasperated look, but didn't reply. He supposed he would be eager to get rid of a jutsu as well, if that jutsu made him feel as if his intestines were used as a punch ball.

* * *

The next day, they were seated in the waiting room of the doctor's office, awaiting their turn. They had just come here to make an appointment, but the secretary had mentioned that she could fit them in now, as another woman had cancelled her appointment.

"Mister Mashiho and Miss Kishi?" A bespectacled man with brown hair that had started to grey appeared in the doorway, flashing them a friendly smile.

Sasuke nodded and he and Naruto stood up.

"Please follow me." The doctor turned around and led them to his office, gesturing them to sit down on the two chairs in front of his desk.

He clasped his hands together and peered at them. "I don't recall ever seeing either of you here in this town."

"We're staying here for a couple of weeks," Naruto explained with a small smile. "We're on our way to my hometown, but we received a message that my family was preparing a house for us and they asked us to delay our visit."

"But Naruko is due for a check-up and seeing as this is our first child, we want to make sure everything is okay with the baby," Sasuke added, casually caressing Naruto's stomach. "So we hope you are willing to help us for the time we are here."

"But of course," the doctor smiled. "My name is Yanto. How far along are you?"

"I've just entered my sixth month," Naruto smiled enthusiastically and placed his hand on his belly.

"Well then, let's take an ultrasound to figure out how the baby is doing now," Yanto smiled and stood up.

* * *

"I can't believe how realistic this jutsu is," Naruto murmured when they left the doctor's practice. Blue eyes stared incredulously at the ultrasound the doctor had printed off for them. "He could even determine the gender! What the hell?"

"What was it again? A boy?" Sasuke asked amused.

His blond lover threw him a speculating look. "Yeah, apparently." He stuffed the picture in the small pouch that hung around his waist. "Well, we've made contact with the suspect, but how are we going to collect evidence?"

"The report stated that the women were all ambushed after they had gone to their appointment alone," Sasuke muttered, glancing around to make certain nobody was listening.

"So I somehow need to find a reason to go there alone." Naruto frowned and crossed his arms with slight difficulty. "How are we going to manage that?"

Sasuke shrugged and absentmindedly put an arm around Naruto's waist, bringing him closer to his body. "You could claim that you're not feeling well and you're worried about the baby. I would have gone with you, but I became sick and couldn't leave the house."

Naruto tilted his head to look up at the sky thoughtfully. "Hm, that could work. But it's probably better if I wait a few days before I do that."

"Why? You think he would become suspicious?"

They stopped talking when they entered the apartment building and made their way up to their temporary apartment. As soon as the door was closed and they had set up a jutsu to ward off eavesdropping, they resumed talking.

"I'm not certain, but wouldn't it look weird for a new couple in town to suddenly visit the doctor again after having just done a check-up?" Naruto questioned and stretched his arms, grimacing when his shoulders popped. "I mean, the town is already talking about the murders; he'll probably be careful with what he does now."

Sasuke sat down on the couch and rubbed a hand across his forehead. "Let's go back next week," he suggested after a short silence. "In a week a lot can happen."

Naruto threw him a sidelong glance. "What if he kills another one?"

"At the moment you're the only one who fits the description of the target," Sasuke pointed out calmly. "As long as we don't take longer than two weeks, nobody else should be in danger."

"All right, next week I'll go back," Naruto agreed and then huffed, bringing a hand to his back.

"Back pain?" the dark haired man guessed.

"Yeah," the blond groaned and threw himself on the couch. "And that bloody bastard of a fox is useless. Claims that because it's a jutsu that creates the illusion, he can't do much about the pain. Bloody useless mongrel."

Sasuke's lips twitched. "Somehow I can't imagine Kyuubi being happy about your opinion."

"That bastard can go to hell," Naruto bit out and leant forwards a bit. "Kami, how can women stand being kicked in the intestines?"

"Usually because they actually want the children," Sasuke answered and sighed. "Do you want me to massage your back?"

He was taken aback by the suspicious glare Naruto threw him. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Is this some kind of ploy to screw me?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger accusingly at him.

Dark eyes rolled in exasperation. "No, idiot, I'm offering to massage your back. I have no ulterior motive. How could you possible put a link between massaging your back and screwing your brains out?"

"You never know with Uchihas," Naruto muttered and pouted. "Can you massage me on the bed? This couch is hell to sit on."

Wordlessly Sasuke stood up and after wavering for a few seconds, the blond followed him to the bedroom, where he sunk down on the bed with his dark haired lover behind him.

"All right, pull off the shirt," Sasuke ordered and leant slightly forwards.

"Why?"

"Because your shirt is a bit too tight for me to massage you easily," Sasuke replied and furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed the shoulders in front of him tensing up.

"Can't you just massage me over my clothes?"

"What's wrong? You never put up a fuss about undressing," Sasuke remarked and spread his legs out on either side of Naruto's hips.

Naruto mumbled something that was too low for Sasuke's ears to catch. He cocked his head to the right.

"Speak louder. Unlike you, I don't have the sharp hearing of a fox."

"It's just … it's weird, all right?" Naruto finally muttered loud enough. "With this jutsu and stuff. It's just weird to sit half naked in front of you."

Sasuke breathed out slowly, wondering what he should say. Honestly, Naruto's temporary body didn't bother him. Certainly, he preferred his real body, but Naruto was still Naruto, whether he was in a male or a female body. He had gotten used to seeing his rounded belly now and unless he or Naruto were directly touching it, he was mostly unaware of the changes in Naruto's body.

It was ridiculous of Naruto to think it would be weird if he pulled off his shirt, just because he was currently under a jutsu.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke sighed and placed his arms around Naruto's waist, gripping the tanned wrists so that the blond couldn't lash out. "Yes, you're under a jutsu now. So what? You're still the same annoying, loud mouthed idiot. Now pull off the shirt, so that I can massage your back. Or do you want back pain?"

Naruto huffed and jabbed his elbow in Sasuke's stomach. "You really suck at comforting people, bastard," he complained, but his lack of real fighting betrayed the fact that he was relieved to hear Sasuke's answer.

"Stop whining, dobe, and just pull off the damn shirt."

His lover still fussed and nearly hissed like an angry cat, but in the end, the shirt was dumped on the floor and Sasuke was able to massage his lower back, trying hard not to get too excited when he heard Naruto's appreciative moans spilling out between his parted lips.

Kami, he couldn't wait until they were back home and the jutsu was dispelled.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: All right, first of all I would like to apologize for taking so long with this second chapter. My exams has kept me incredibly busy this last month and I have been very tired as a result of that. I tried working on it during my exams, but yeah, most days I was just too tired to do much writing.
> 
> But I finally managed to finish it. I had to rewrite it a few times, and this is the version I'm happiest with after working on it for days.
> 
> Second of all: thank you for the comments and the kudos! I really appreciate them!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: a bit of violence; a bit of angst, lemon, MPreg. I think that's it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this last part!  
> Also one day I'll manage in not writing a strange ending. One day ...

_Never trust Uchiha with new jutsu Part 2_

One week later, after a short meeting with the town's leader, they set their plan in motion to catch the doctor red-handed. It would be tricky, but if Naruto played it right, by the end of the day the doctor would be locked up and the women could once again live in peace.

"You're certain you can handle him on your own for a while?" Sasuke asked and raised an eyebrow.

Apparently the jutsu was a bit too realistic, because Naruto had not been able to sleep a lot the past few nights, due to the simulation kicking too much and making it generally uncomfortable to sleep. The lack of sleep would make everyone exhausted, but Naruto was also dealing with the added strain of keeping up the Sexy-no-jutsu and the seal taking up a part of his chakra.

Naruto nodded and yawned. "Yeah, 'm only alone until I give you the sign. I'll be fine."

Dark eyes narrowed and took in the way the blond sluggishly strapped on some kunai.

"You look ready to keel over," the dark haired shinobi informed him flatly.

Blue eyes rolled in irritation and fingers rubbed his temples. "You sure know how to flatter someone, bastard," Naruto spat out, but it lacked his usual temper.

"Look, if you don't feel well enough, say it now. You can rest for a day and then we'll try again tomorrow. I'm not risking this mission, because you're too stupid to admit you don't feel well." Sasuke crossed his arms and frowned.

"Look, bastard, I just want to get this over with," Naruto groaned and straightened his back. "The sooner we get this mission done, the sooner we can go back and the sooner baa-chan can take this jutsu off of me."

"Tch, fine; just don't mess this up," Sasuke warned him and looked around, making sure nothing was left behind in the apartment.

His lover scowled. "I won't, bastard."

After locking up the apartment and handing over the key to the landlady – after all, if everything went according to plan, they wouldn't return after today – they made their way through busy streets until they arrived at the beginning of the street where the doctor's office was located.

During the walk, Naruto had gotten some of his colour back, but he still looked too tired in Sasuke's opinion.

"You ready?" he murmured and glanced around. The street was currently empty, so nobody would notice him hiding on the roof.

Naruto nodded and his eyes cleared up a bit; determination shining through.

"I'm giving you thirty minutes and then I'll follow you," Sasuke continued and narrowed his eyes when he looked up. The roof was flat, so he wouldn't have too much trouble staying up there.

"Wait, what? I thought you would wait until I give you the sign?" Naruto hissed and scowled at him.

"Slight change of plans," he replied dismissively, not wanting to admit he worried about the way the blond looked.

"The hell? You can't just decide to alter the plan without a decent explanation!" Naruto protested and his hand shot out to grab Sasuke's arm tightly; his nails slightly digging into his skin, leaving faint crescent marks behind.

"Thirty minutes are long enough to bring him out in the open," Sasuke answered calmly and shook off the tanned hand still clutching his arm.

"But …"

"Naruto, it's time for you to go in," he interrupted him and took a step back.

Naruto huffed annoyed and glared. "Fine, but this isn't over, bastard."

Dark eyes rolled and watched how long, blonde hair disappeared around the corner of a house. Calculating the distance from the ground to the roof, Sasuke took a few steps back and then jumped, the slight concentration of chakra on the soles of his feet enough to keep him anchored to the wall. Nimbly, he climbed up the wall and crept on the roof. The doctor's office was three houses further and he ran over the remaining roofs, until he landed on the flat roof, already feeling warm thanks to the burning sun. Lowering himself on his knees, he soundlessly shuffled forwards until he reached the edge of the roof and knelt there, keeping a hand on a kunai strapped to his thigh.

The only window in the actual office of Yanto was open and Sasuke could clearly hear the conversation between Yanto and Naruto.

"Where is your husband?" Yanto asked curiously and the shuffling of papers could be heard.

A chair creaked softly. "He's in our apartment; he's not feeling well, but I'm worried about our baby, so I decided to come on my own," Naruto replied and his soft voice sounded very worried.

"Worried about the baby? Why exactly? I didn't notice anything wrong during the check-up."

"It started last night. I've been getting cramps all night and I'm really worried, because it's still too early for the baby to come."

Sasuke had to give his lover credit for sounding so anguished.

"Cramps? How often do they appear?" A chair was pushed back and light footsteps treaded over the floor.

"They are irregular, but they feel like a sharp, burning sting, as if something is stabbing me in my stomach." Naruto's voice trembled.

"Hm. Please lay down here, so that I can examine your stomach. Most likely, it's nothing serious, just your body preparing for the delivery, but just to be certain I'll do a check-up."

A second chair was pushed back and paper wrinkled when Naruto sat on the examination table. A few seconds later, Sasuke felt the chakra of Yanto flaring up as he called it up to examine the blond.

"Do the cramps concentrate in one area or are they spreading out throughout your stomach?" Yanto asked concerned.

"They mostly concentrate in my lower stomach," Naruto replied after a brief pause.

It became silent in the office except for the breathing of the two people inside and the constant low buzzing sound of Yanto's chakra while he performed the check-up.

"I think I discovered something," Yanto suddenly murmured and the buzzing sound increased in volume.

Sasuke frowned and his hand released the grip on the kunai and instead grabbed his sword. How could Yanto feel something if nothing was wrong? Or had Naruto managed to find a way to make it look like something was wrong? Shit, he hated the fact that he couldn't look at Naruto's face – if he had been able to, he would have known whether he should be alarmed or not.

"Ah yes," Yanto muttered. "This should clear it up."

Whatever he did, it made him stop using his chakra and he released a sigh. "Look how tired you are," he murmured and the strange tone in his voice alerted Sasuke that something was wrong. He tensed and immediately activated his Sharingan. The chakra levels of Naruto seemed undisturbed, but that didn't set his mind at ease.

"Well, guess I should bring you home, hm? I'm sure your husband is worried," Yanto said lightly and a drawer was opened and closed quickly.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. Why wasn't Naruto replying? It wasn't like him to stay silent this long – especially when he knew Sasuke would be listening and ready to react at the smallest sign of something being wrong.

"Come on, miss, can't keep your husband waiting," Yanto chuckled and then a soft grunt was heard.

Suddenly a door opened and Sasuke stiffened when he heard footsteps stepping on the gravel outside. There had only been one entrance to the office – had they missed a secret door? He carefully looked over the edge of the roof and cursed inwardly when he saw Yanto carrying an unconscious Naruto in his arms. The man looked carefully around and then briskly marched deeper into the garden – which was connected to a very small forest: a place where some of the bodies had been found.

Fuck.

At least they now had proof.

Sasuke waited until Yanto had entered the small forest and then jumped off the roof, landing quietly on the ground. His Sharingan kept track of Yanto and he stealthily followed him, hiding behind a tree the few times Yanto glanced back.

"Yes, this is a good spot," Yanto murmured softly.

They had arrived at a small clearing; the trees provided a thick, natural wall and only the sound of some birds chirping was heard. If someone screamed, it was unlikely that anyone in the village heard the screams.

No wonder nobody managed to find the women on time.

Creeping closer, Sasuke halted behind a tree and sneaked a glance at the clearing. Naruto was laid down on the grass and his head fell sideways, facing the direction Sasuke was standing. He saw a sliver of blue and concluded that whatever Yanto had done to make Naruto unconscious, it hadn't worked for long. Probably thanks to the Kyuubi.

He nodded and slid his sword out of the sheath.

Yanto knelt down on his knees and riffled through the bag he had brought with him. A triumphant sound escaped him when he found a sharp knife and he carefully slid a finger across the sharp edge. Apparently satisfied with the sharpness, he slid Naruto's shirt over his stomach until his belly was bared and he petted it slowly, as if searching for something specific. He nodded thoughtfully and let his hand rest on Naruto's right side and brought the knife down, intending to stab right through the skin.

Before he managed to even bring the knife into contact with the vulnerable skin, a hand shot out to grab his wrist tightly and his hand was sharply turned, forcing him to drop the knife. A sweep of a leg and he fell backwards, his head smacking across the ground. He attempted to lash out with his knife, but the tip of Sasuke's sword resting against his throat made him look up with rage burning in his eyes.

"Looks like this is the last stop, Yanto-sensei," Sasuke smirked and ten seconds later, the man was bound and gagged, ready to be dropped off at the village leader's office.

* * *

It turned out that Yanto had killed the women out of revenge. After realising that nothing what he said or did would let him gain his freedom, the man had broken down and had confessed everything.

A year ago, his wife had been pregnant. However, because her father had embezzled money from several villagers before he was caught and imprisoned, his wife wasn't popular in the village. Some women often made snide remarks about her and later on about the baby she was carrying and when she was six months pregnant, contractions started when she was paying for her groceries. Nobody was willing to help her go to the local hospital and she lost the baby a couple of hours later. If someone had helped her, the baby would have had a better chance of surviving. After the loss of their baby, his wife fell into a deep depression and passed away a couple of months later.

The doctor blamed the women who had been awful to his wife and blamed the people for not helping his wife when she needed help. That was why he had decided to get revenge for his dead wife and unborn baby.

"I don't know whether to feel sorry for the guy or hate him for murdering those innocent people," Naruto muttered after they had delivered the report to Tsunade.

The seal had been removed and the blond was relishing the feeling of being back in his male body.

Sasuke shrugged. "Most cases are rather complicated. He'll probably get a lighter sentence, because he was acting out of grief."

Naruto grunted and their conversation changed into bickering about what exactly they would eat for dinner.

* * *

Standing next to the blond Jinchuuriki in the grocery store, selecting vegetables and fruit, Sasuke couldn't help but sneak a peek at Naruto's flat stomach, while the latter was bent over a display of apples. The idea of their own child hadn't disappeared even after their mission was finished; in fact his desire to have a child had grown tenfold. Yet, he still wasn't willing to lose Naruto to gain a child and he was left silently wondering whether he would be able to combine both keeping Naruto and having a child.

Maybe it was time he researched some of the older scrolls that were put aside in the Uchiha manor. Who knew; maybe he would find something interesting.

"And now we still have to buy ramen," Naruto announced after they had selected vegetables.

Sasuke was stirred out of his thoughts and rolled his eyes. "Don't go overboard, usuratonkachi," he muttered and dropped a package of dried tea leaves in their shopping cart.

"Going overboard doesn't exist when it comes to ramen," Naruto insisted and they argued all the way to the check point where they ignored the suspicious looks the cashier threw at them.

* * *

Later that week, Sasuke hold himself up in a room that had served as the private library for the Uchiha family. At least a hundred scrolls were still stored in this room and most of them were almost as old as the village. He had to find something that would be able to help him; if he didn't, he had to find another way to fulfil his wish.

Dust particles floated through the air, making him sneeze a couple of times, and he carefully unrolled the first scroll as to not tear the fragile paper.

The scroll contained information about how to put extra power behind fire jutsu without putting too much strain on the body. Interesting, but not something he was searching.

The next scrolls he looked through all contained either techniques to improve jutsu or gave detailed descriptions about forbidden jutsu. Something told Sasuke that the Hokage wouldn't be happy to hear that the Uchiha family was in possession of such dangerous jutsu.

By the time Naruto called him for dinner, he had only gone through twenty scrolls and he hadn't found anything that could be of help to him.

The next couple of days were spent on another mission; this time they were stationed near Suna where they were awaiting the arrival of a group of thieves accused of stealing important documents.

As soon as they were back in Konoha, Naruto went to spend time with Kiba and Shikamaru while Sasuke entered the library again. He hadn't talked to Naruto about his wish yet – the blond had been curious as to why he was holed up in this room, but he trusted his lover and knew he would talk when he was ready.

Sasuke had decided to start discussing his children's wish with Naruto once he had a decent solution. There was no need to alarm Naruto and make him worried that he would choose a woman over him; that was something that would never happen. But Naruto wouldn't understand that and would likely jump to the wrong conclusion.

Sasuke decided to ignore the pile of scrolls he had started on and riffled through a pile that was located in the far back of one of the bookcases. That pile seemed more promising as it dealt with the human body in particular.

After looking through five scrolls and becoming increasingly frustrated (patience was not always his forte), Sasuke was ready to call it a day until a small scroll caught his attention. It didn't look special – the only difference with the other scrolls was its length, but it seemed to call out to him and never one to ignore his instincts, he reached out and tugged it free from its place underneath the bookcase.

Brushing the dust away, he studied the seal that was placed around it. Intriguing – only a few other scrolls had had a seal around them and they turned out to contain very dangerous information. What dangerous information could a scroll, placed in the human body category, contain?

The seal took some time to break – obviously whoever sealed it wanted to be certain that it wouldn't be easy to read – but eventually it broke off after releasing a bit of smoke.

Eyeing it warily, Sasuke carefully unrolled the scroll and his eyes shot across the paper, taking in the content.

After he finished reading it, he slowly lowered the scroll on the floor and stared at it, baffled. No wonder his ancestors had put a seal on this scroll – there was no way they would have been happy with releasing this sensitive information to the public. Not to mention the content would be useless to most people, considering they didn't fit the right requirements.

But he and Naruto _did fit_ the requirements …

A smirk slowly unfolded on his face. It turned out that the Uchiha family could be more than power hungry only.

* * *

Naruto looked up from his place on their bed when Sasuke entered the bedroom.

"You were locked up in that room for a long time," Naruto remarked casually and the magazine he had been reading was put away on his nightstand. Blue eyes studied his lover. "Care to tell me what you've been up to?"

Sasuke silently padded over to the bed and the mattress sunk down a bit when he sat in front of the blond.

"I have a question for you and I want you to answer it truthfully," he murmured and crossed his legs.

A blond eyebrow rose up in suspicion. "All right," Naruto replied slowly.

"Have you ever thought about having children?"

Naruto opened his mouth, paused and then closed it again with a loud 'snap'. A frown appeared on his face and he looked away, choosing to play with a loose string of the bed sheet. "Why do you ask that?"

"It's a normal question, no?" Sasuke retorted calmly.

"Never really thought about it," Naruto murmured strangely subdued. Blue eyes looked at him steadily. "Why, did you think about it?"

Sasuke ignored the question and asked, "Would you like to have children?"

An irritated sigh passed through Naruto's lips. "What kind of question is that? Where does this come from? Do _you_ want to have children?"

"Naruto, answer the damn question!" Sasuke snapped, slamming a hand down on the bed.

"What does it matter whether I want them or not? It's not like we can have them!"

"Naruto!"

"YES, FINE! Okay, I want to have children, but it's not like it's possible, right?" Hands raked through blond hair in an agitated manner, messing it up more. "I mean, unless one of us sleeps with a girl or we could adopt, but let's face it: there's no way someone like me would be able to adopt."

"We don't need to adopt," Sasuke spoke up; his hand shooting out to grab Naruto's.

The other one eyed him warily. "You found a girl to carry your children?" The question was asked in a flat tone, but Sasuke could clearly see the pain and worry flashing up in Naruto's eyes.

He sighed and leant forwards to press a harsh kiss on pale rose lips. Once, twice. A third time on his forehead. "I'm gay, not bi," he scoffed. Another sigh left him when he met the confused face of Naruto. "I'm not going to sleep with a woman, idiot. You're all that I want and need."

Naruto coughed in embarrassment and looked down at his knees. "Well, why do you bring up children then? Your best bet to have them is to sleep with a woman. Since when do you want children anyway? I thought you were of the opinion that they were irritating pests."

Sasuke shrugged. Deciding that mentioning the pregnancy jutsu wouldn't be a smart idea, he instead answered, "I've been thinking about it lately and if I'm going to have children, I want to have them with you."

"That's sweet and all that, but again, Sasuke, you seem to forget the crucial fact that we're both guys," Naruto retorted flatly. "In other words, neither of us can carry children." His eyes narrowed. "And I'm not going to use the Henge no jutsu – you can forget about that!"

"You don't need to use that ridiculous jutsu." Ignoring Naruto's dark mutter, " _It's not ridiculous, bastard_ ", he continued, "I was looking through the scrolls in one of the libraries of this compound and I've discovered an interesting jutsu."

"Yeah?" Naruto sounded sceptical.

Wordlessly, Sasuke handed over the scroll – well, the copy of the scroll, because he hadn't wanted to bring the scroll out of the library – and gave Naruto time to study the content.

Silence hung heavily in the bedroom, only broken by the sound of their breathing. Blue eyes grew wider and Naruto was soundlessly reading the words out loud.

After a few tense moments, he looked up and said, "This is a joke, right? Because there is no way … Do Uchiha even know how to joke? Because this is a pretty bad one." With a scoff, he threw the scroll back at Sasuke.

"Why wouldn't it work?" Sasuke countered and unrolled the scroll again and tapped with a finger at the detailed picture. "The requirements are a Mangekyou Sharingan and a massive amount of chakra. You're a Jinchuuriki – that's as massive as you can get when it comes to chakra."

"But Sasuke, really, you think this kind of jutsu is possible?" Naruto was now the one to roll his eyes.

Black eyes narrowed. "Why wouldn't it be? You think my family would joke about this kind of thing?"

"Well, no, not really," Naruto answered hesitatingly. "But it's just … surreal, you know? I mean, it sounds too good to be true. Maybe this is just theoretical and it won't work if we try it out."

"Are you willing to try it out?"

Naruto exhaled loudly. "Willing … Will you be able to cope if the jutsu doesn't work?"

"Of course I would be able," Sasuke retorted annoyed. "You still haven't answered my question. Are you willing to try this out? Willing to have children?"

"All right, let's say the jutsu works and I will be able to … carry a child," Naruto said slowly and gestured towards the roll. "How are we going to handle the missions? And baa-chan? Not to mention the village and the council. I doubt they won't bat an eye once they hear that I'm carrying a child. I mean, yeah, they didn't say anything to my mum, but she was _a woman_. It's going to be completely different considering I'm a man."

"We'll handle that as soon as those problems arise," Sasuke answered easily. "I doubt the Hokage will try anything – she practically adores you, so aside from maybe some shouting, I doubt she'll do anything to prevent us from having the child."

"And the council?" Naruto asked softly. "You know how they think about me, Sasuke. I doubt they'll be happy to hear I'm carrying the child of the last Uchiha."

Pale hands cradled tan ones. "Even if they try something, I won't let them."

"You're going to ruin your reputation."

"Since when do I give a damn about my reputation? If they dare to touch you, they'll be wishing they hadn't. End of story."

"You're a stubborn bastard," Naruto sighed, but his eyes clearly showed his pleasure at the confirmation that Sasuke would fight for him. Not that he was weak – one would have to be incredibly stupid to call the blond weak – but Sasuke knew his lover occasionally liked to hear just what he was willing to do for him.

"Does that mean you're willing to try out the jutsu?"

"The worst that can happen is that it won't work, right?" Naruto smiled weakly and then shrugged. "Yeah, sure, let's try it out. You're going to have to be the one to explain everything to baa-chan, though. And Iruka-sensei."

A small grimace marred Sasuke's face for a moment. He was so not looking forward to that specific talk with Iruka – that man still didn't seem to comprehend completely that Naruto wasn't a lonely, little boy anymore.

"All right, let me in so that I can talk to the fox. We'll need his help with this jutsu," Sasuke said after a slow exhale.

They were going to have a baby. A baby that would share both their genes. Becoming a complete family with Naruto wasn't just a dream anymore.

"Wait, we're going to do this immediately?" Naruto asked startled.

"Well, yeah, why wait any longer? Who knows how long it will take for the fox to help?" Sasuke retorted and snorted.

"Well, I suppose that's true. But I still don't like the thought of you close to Kyuubi," his lover muttered with a heavy frown.

"I'm not going in his cage," Sasuke answered patiently. "I'm going to remain outside for the entire conversation. You're in control at all time, so if you think he'll do something, you'll be able to hold him back long enough for me to come back."

"You're taking a huge risk, bastard," Naruto pointed out and bit his lip. "Kyuubi and I have an understanding, but that doesn't mean he'll listen to me all the time."

"I'll be fine," Sasuke insisted and leant slightly forwards.

"Fine, but if you get your arse kicked by the fluffy bastard, don't come complaining to me," Naruto huffed and looked him right in his eyes.

Sasuke ignored his remark and activated his Sharingan, staring deeply into cerulean blue eyes. The pupils widened and then slunk a bit and the next moment Sasuke was standing ankle deep into unclear water, a huge cage placed in front of him.

Large teeth glinted in the dim light when the demon fox grinned. **"Look at that: the almighty Uchiha has entered my lair,"** Kyuubi practically purred and came closer to the bars of the cage. Red eyes glinted dangerously. **"What the hell are you doing here?"**

"I'm here to ask for your assistance with a certain jutsu," Sasuke replied and calmly stared into the large, red eyes. "I'm certain you already know which jutsu I'm talking about."

A huff made the water splash up. **"Yeah, I know."** Kyuubi's voice made the ground slightly tremble. **"The kit doesn't really believe it works, you know."**

"He's willing to try it out. That means he believes it works at least a bit," Sasuke shot back.

Kyuubi's growl made the bars of his cage vibrate heavily. **"Be careful of the way you talk to me, brat! You don't want to test my patience too much!"**

Sasuke kept quiet and just stared at the fox unimpressed.

" **Give me a good reason why I should help you,"** Kyuubi growled and started pacing back and forth. **"Why should I help an Uchiha procreate? I do not care about your family – your family dying out would work out perfectly for me. And yet you are here, requesting my help to procreate."**

Sasuke had thought about this when he was still studying the scroll in the library. Of course Kyuubi wouldn't be willing to help him – the fox bore a great hatred towards the Uchiha family and he wouldn't be willing at all to do anything that would benefit Sasuke. However, there was one thing that Kyuubi hated more than Sasuke and the dark haired man was determined to take full advantage of that particular hatred.

"I am willing to bet that you're not happy with the Council of Konoha," Sasuke started and he hid his smirk when he noticed he had captured Kyuubi's complete attention. "Wouldn't they be incredibly pissed off if the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi had a child? After all this child would probably be influenced by your chakra while it's growing. The Council won't like that. But they won't be able to do anything against it."

" **And why not? Are you willing to sacrifice the kit in order to gain offspring?"**

Kyuubi and Naruto would never be best friends, but they shared a mutual respect and Sasuke knew that if he even dared to lay one finger on Naruto, Kyuubi would find ways to make him regret it.

"Of course not. I'm capable of defending him against the Council. The Hokage, too, wouldn't stand by idle if the Council tried something. Not to mention that the Kazekage won't like it either if his friend is threatened," Sasuke replied in a silky voice.

He may not like Gaara, but he had to admit that if there would ever be a time when he wouldn't be able to help Naruto, the red haired man would gladly step up to help his friend. If the Council dared to lay one finger on Naruto … They could be ignorant, but even they knew that doing that would mean risking the ire of the Kazekage.

Kyuubi released a strange huff and stopped pacing.

"So what do you say? Are you willing to help us with this jutsu?"

Kyuubi chuckled darkly and if Sasuke had been a lesser man, he would have cowered in fear. As it was, he merely gazed boldly at the demon.

" **You're something special, aren't you?"** Kyuubi muttered thoughtfully. A heavy paw slammed down on the floor. **"Do something to hurt the kit and you'll wish you had shared the same fate as your parents."**

Red eyes narrowed and the Sharingan started spinning madly. "Do we have your assistance?" he asked coldly.

" **Heh. I'm going to regret this, but if this is a means to get back at those bastards … Fine, I'll help you. Just be sure that you know what you're doing,"** Kyuubi remarked casually.

Sasuke left without saying anything else, leaving behind a darkly chuckling demon fox.

Naruto stared at him anxiously when he awoke again in his real body. "And? What did fluffy bastard say?" He was leaning forwards, weight mostly placed on his two hands.

A hand clenched softly into blond hair and Sasuke brought their foreheads together. "He's going to help us. Not willingly, but he's going to do it."

A small smile graced Naruto's face. "All right," he whispered and pressed their lips together. "So when will we use the jutsu? I need to know how long I'll have until I can make Iruka faint."

Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes. Yes, Naruto still sounded a tad sceptical, but underneath that sceptical layer was the small sliver of hope that they would be able to have a child together. He could work with that small amount of hope.

* * *

"So you're sure about this?" Naruto asked casually, as if he was inquiring about dinner and not talking about a life changing event. His fingers trembled slightly when he unzipped his orange jacket.

Kyuubi had kept his promise and after Sasuke had placed the jutsu on him, the fox had done his part of the deal. It had taken five days for the extreme stomach ache and fever to disappear and only Kyuubi's snarky replies had assured Naruto that nothing was really wrong with him. His body was just adjusting to the changes the jutsu forced him to go through. Room had to be made in his body for the baby to grow and his body and chakra had worked in overdrive to create space.

By a stroke of luck, they hadn't had any missions this week, so nobody had noticed that Naruto had stayed mostly inside, trying not to move too much in order to not upset his body even further.

After Kyuubi had said that everything was ready, they had waited an extra day for his body to settle down.

It was now Friday night and they were getting ready to go to bed.

"Of course I'm certain," Sasuke spoke, his voice muffled because he was in the bathroom. On his way out, he shut off the light in the bathroom. Leaning with his hip against the doorpost and arms crossed, he studied Naruto with unreadable eyes. "Are you having second thoughts?" he asked softly.

Naruto's head shot up and he scowled. "Of course not!"

"You're allowed to have them, you know." Sasuke approached him. "It's not because the jutsu is working now, that we have to have the baby now. If you rather wait a little while longer, we can do that."

"Bullshit," Naruto snorted and shook his head. "You want children now, don't deny that."

Arms closed around him, bringing him against a hard chest. "Naruto, I'm not going to force you." Sasuke's deep voice trembled against his ear. "If you want to wait, we'll wait."

Bringing his own arms around Sasuke's slim waist, he reluctantly murmured, "I don't want to wait."

"Then why did you ask whether I was certain?"

He shrugged weakly. "Maybe you had changed your mind and decided it wasn't worth the hassle that it'll probably bring."

His head was brought up by a thumb and dark eyes gazed at him seriously. "You're never a hassle, idiot. Would I stay with you if I thought you were too troublesome?"

"I guess not," Naruto grinned and stepped back, forcing the other man to relinquish his hold.

"You ready?"

He took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach and he swallowed. He still wasn't certain whether the jutsu would really work, but he hoped it would. He didn't want this jutsu to fail. This was his chance at finally gaining a complete family, something he had had missed out on and he really hoped that the jutsu would be successful. Not only because he didn't want to see Sasuke's disappointment, but also because he wouldn't be able to handle the bitter truth of remaining childless. A future wherein they had their own child was so close …

"Scoot back," Sasuke murmured and after he slipped out of his shirt, trousers and socks, Naruto shuffled backwards until he was reclining against the pillows with his dark haired lover settled between his spread legs.

Lips made a path from his right temple over his cheek until they ghosted over his mouth. Feeling slightly impatient, Naruto's hand shot out and was buried in dark hair, pushing the owner of it downwards so that he could kiss him properly on his lips. A tongue peeked out and licked at pale lips, before it disappeared and was replaced by teeth.

Sasuke smirked and nipped at his lips in return, prompting Naruto to open them, allowing the man on top of him to slip his tongue inside.

The sheets rustled a bit when Naruto's body was pushed back firmly against the bed and he swallowed a groan when their hips met. Fingertips danced over heated skin and mouths separated, only to create paths over shoulders, collarbone and throat.

Sasuke's head fell back when Naruto started softly sucking a mark in his throat. Pulling back, the blond was satisfied to see a dark red spot brightly printed on the pale skin.

"So obsessive with marks," Sasuke breathed out and the other one only grinned in response.

A tiny shiver ran over Naruto's spine when teeth nipped at the juncture of his throat and shoulder and his hands shot out to firmly glide over Sasuke's chest, pausing to flick the two pale rose buds. Soft fingertips were exchanged for nails, just long enough to leave thin red trails behind.

Sasuke hissed between his teeth and searched out Naruto's lips again. Their tongues battled and moans were muffled while bodies shifted and slid across each other. They broke apart with a short, but loud gasp and Naruto's breath was expelled in a gush when lips wrapped around his nipple and a tongue licked it.

Humming in pleasure, he caressed Sasuke's chest, his palms sliding across the contours of the body he had become so familiar with these past few years. His hands changed course and stroked strong shoulders when Sasuke nudged his legs further apart and slid down on the bed, his attention fixated on the intricate seal on Naruto's stomach. A thumb traced across the seal, before it was joined by the tip of a tongue and Naruto clenched his teeth. The skin underneath the seal was ridiculously sensitive and his thighs faintly trembled while he took a shuddering breath.

"The lube?" he murmured and one of his hands sneaked down in Sasuke's hair to push him lower.

Instead of acknowledging the hint, Sasuke pulled back with a smirk and removed Naruto's hand from his hair.

"Should be in the nightstand," he replied and his voice was tinted with arousal.

Naruto clucked his tongue and twisted around, feeling a hand sliding up and down over his side and back. While he rummaged through the drawer of his nightstand – why the hell they kept the lube in his messy drawer instead of the organized one of Sasuke's was a mystery to him – Sasuke was placing kisses on his spine and his hands were occupying themselves by massaging his cheeks and thighs.

"We need to buy more," Naruto grunted and threw the nearly empty bottle next to Sasuke on the bed.

"I'll write it down on the shopping list," Sasuke smirked and popped the cap off of the bottle. In one hand he held the bottle and with the other one, he pressed Naruto on his back, sitting between his raised legs. The clear liquid dribbled out of the bottle and Sasuke rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up.

Tanned hands slipped around Sasuke’s neck and their mouths met again while the dark haired man slipped one finger inside Naruto, carefully stretching the entrance. Used to it by now, it didn’t take long for Naruto to completely relax and soon he was pressing his arse impatiently against Sasuke’s hand.

“More,” he demanded and sighed when a second finger soon joined the first one, stretching the entrance even further, creating a pleasurable burn.

Without prompting, Sasuke pressed a third finger inside his lover and went deeper, intent on finding Naruto’s sweet spot. A loud groan escaped Naruto’s mouth when those slender fingers were victorious and his prostate was harshly prodded and pressed against, shooting pleasurable sparks through Naruto’s nerves, making him whimper in response.

“Ready?” Sasuke asked, his voice somewhat breathless and extracted his fingers. Hastily he squeezed the last bit of lube out of the bottle and slathered his hard cock with it, making sure it was wet enough to avoid hurting Naruto.

Naruto pressed a kiss in Sasuke’s neck. “Yeah, go on,” he whispered, feeling strangely open and empty without the fingers.

The empty bottle rolled off the bed and fell on the carpet with a soft ‘thud’ when they shifted around to find a better position. One hand gripping a slightly damp hip and the other buried in blond hair, Sasuke pressed his cock against the stretched opening and slowly pushed forwards, stretching the warm, wet muscles even further and they both held their breaths when he stopped moving, finally completely inside his lover.

Breathing quickening, Naruto concentrated on relaxing completely and focused his eyes on smouldering black ones.

“Can I …” Sasuke shifted his legs, withdrawing a bit and the blond whimpered when he practically felt Sasuke’s cock rubbing against his sensitive muscles.

“Yeah,” Naruto breathed out and slid his arms around Sasuke’s neck. “Yeah, you can move.”

Holding his eyes captive, Sasuke drew back until only his tip was still inside and then slid forwards again, repeating the movement, gaining speed gradually.

“Ngh, fuck me harder,” Naruto demanded through a series of sloppy kisses and Sasuke grinned, angling his hips a bit before he slammed back in, making the blond shriek in response when his prostate was struck.

While keeping one arm hooked around Sasuke’s shoulders, Naruto slid his free hand between their sweaty bodies and started to stroke himself, moaning when the combination of both having his cock and prostate stimulated created waves of pleasure that slammed into him like the waves of the sea against the rocks.

Just like the rocks near the sea, he was withered down by the mounting pleasure and he was vaguely aware of chanting Sasuke’s name and pleading him to go faster.

Sasuke muttered his name interspersed with the occasional curse word.

Pleasure pooled in his stomach like a ball of fire and it started to spread out through his entire body. Hands frantically touched damp skin and mouths messily exchanged heated kisses.

“Fu-fuck, Sasuke, I’m gonna – gonna …” Naruto moaned loudly when his prostate was struck again, making sparks pop into existence behind his closed eyes.

Sasuke groaned and sped up, his hips slamming harshly against Naruto’s arse.

His muscles trembled, shivered and shook when the pleasure finally reached its peak and Naruto let out a primal yell, Sasuke’s name mixed somewhere in it, when he came, coating both their stomachs.

His contracting inner muscles triggered Sasuke’s own orgasm and the man fell forwards, his face buried in Naruto’s neck when he let himself go; Naruto releasing a weak moan when he felt the hot seed hitting his inner walls.

For a short while they stayed entangled like that until Sasuke fell down next to him with a soft grunt.

"I've missed this," Sasuke said, once they had gotten their breath back.

"Pervert," Naruto snickered and turned around so that he could swing one leg over Sasuke's hips.

"Heh, but you like this pervert," Sasuke murmured in his ear while he drew circles with his thumb on Naruto's thigh.

"Fortunately for you, I do." Naruto yawned and closed his eyes. He felt Sasuke mouthing something against his skin, but he was too worn out to pay properly attention and sleep soon claimed him.

* * *

Four weeks after the jutsu had been activated, Kyuubi informed Naruto that he was expecting a child (for once not making any snide remarks). Sasuke had been ecstatic when Naruto told him the news and his usual stoic face had been broken by a large smile, which had Naruto blinking at him in wonder.

Even though they had activated the jutsu without any exterior help – aside from Kyuubi's – they needed a medical expert to further deal with the pregnancy. They had finally informed Tsunade about Naruto's new state and the woman had been furious at first, shouting at them for their stupidity to try out an unknown jutsu, berating them, going as far as breaking her desk.

However, after she had calmed down somewhat, she had realised that no matter what objections she had, the couple would still go through with it – if necessary, without her help. Not wanting something bad to happen to Naruto – even if he had acted stupidly – she had eventually agreed to help them with the needed check-ups. It was decided to keep Naruto's state a secret, as to not cause any problems be it in the Council or in the village. Tsunade falsified the reports to make it seem as if Naruto was still going on missions (he and Sasuke had had an argument about it, until the blond realised that going on dangerous missions would be incredibly unsafe for their unborn child) and everything had been fine for the first five months of Naruto's pregnancy.

Naruto should have known everything would fall apart eventually.

* * *

Sasuke kneeled down between Naruto's legs and placed his ear against Naruto's rounded stomach while his hands were placed on his sides.

Naruto snorted and looked down. "What are you doing?" he asked bemused and raised an eyebrow.

"Sssh, I want to know whether I can hear the baby move," Sasuke replied, slightly tensed and a concentrated look appeared in his eyes.

"You're such a dork," Naruto sighed, but couldn't hide the small smile that appeared on his face. He would never admit it out loud – and if he did, Sasuke would probably kick his arse – but moments like this made him think Sasuke was adorable. It was a weird adjective to describe the last living Uchiha, but it strangely fit him. The man was clearly enthusiastic about the child they were expecting and ever since his stomach had started to grow, he would touch it almost reverently, going as far as kissing it even. Since Naruto had entered his fifth month, Sasuke had acted even more anxious, asking every day whether Naruto could feel the baby kick yet.

"You're probably going to spoil this baby so much, he or she …" Naruto started to say, but was cut off by the sudden appearance of Tsunade's clone in the kitchen. Naruto sat up straighter and Sasuke got on his feet quickly, their attention fixed on the new arrival. "Baa-chan, what are you doing here?"

Tsunade looked extremely worried and angry; some pieces of her hair escaping her pig tails. "You two need to leave now," she ordered them while throwing a few scrolls on the kitchen table.

"What, why?" Naruto asked shocked and stood up.

She looked at them grimly. "Someone snooped in my office and managed to grab your file. I'm sorry, Naruto, but the Council is discovering at this moment that you're pregnant and they will come after you if you don't leave now."

"Come after me?" he repeated faintly and his hand shot down to his bulging stomach. "They're coming after the baby?"

"Yes, so you need to leave now! The real me is stalling them for now, but I don't know how much longer you'll have. Go to Suna – the Kazekage will protect you. Take these scrolls with you, it will explain everything."

In a flurry, they hastily packed some bags with clothes and medicine and once outside, Naruto summoned Gamakichi.

"Yo, Naruto, you need help?" Gamakichi greeted them and his eyes briefly flitted across Naruto's obvious round stomach.

"Yeah, can you bring us to Suna? We need to leave immediately," Naruto explained hastily, keeping his senses open to detect other shinobi.

So far nobody was coming for them, but Tsunade wouldn't be able to hold them back forever.

"Climb on my back, I'll bring ya two there," Gamakichi spoke good-naturedly and as soon as they were sitting securely on his back, the giant toad sprung in the air and landed a mile outside of Konoha.

"Kami, what's Gaara going to say?" Naruto muttered worriedly, thinking about his red haired friend.

"Tch, he'll probably try to murder me," Sasuke muttered darkly and tightened his grip around Naruto's shoulders.

"Gaara isn't that bad anymore, Sasuke," Naruto scolded weakly, but inwardly he had to admit that the relationship between his lover and his friend could be best described as cold and distant. Turned out that having similar personalities didn't always bring forth a friendship – go figure.

As soon as Gamakichi has dropped them off in front of the city where Gaara resided, he disappeared in a huge cloud of smoke, having finished his duty.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked, together with Sasuke, into the city while trying to figure out how exactly he would start the conversation.

It turned out that they didn't have to worry. After Naruto and Sasuke had explained what was going on and showing Naruto's rounded belly, Gaara had immediately offered them a place to stay in the same apartment building he lived in, because that one had the highest security. Gaara promised them that if the Council of Konoha tried to take Naruto back, he would protect him and prevent them from succeeding, going as far as mentioning he would start a war if that was needed to make the Council back off.

Naruto dearly hoped that it wouldn't go that far, because he didn't want his home town to suffer. For once, however, both Sasuke and Gaara agreed that everything was fair if it came to defending the blond Jinchuuriki – which made Naruto shout at them that he wasn't a helpless baby that needed protection.

* * *

Four months later, a healthy baby boy was born on a rainy afternoon. After thinking about it for two months and a lot of discussing hours later, it was decided that the baby would be named Itachi, in honour of the man who had done everything in his power to protect his baby brother. When the name was written down on the document, Naruto saw a single tear slipping down Sasuke's cheek, but he didn't remark on it, only touching Sasuke's cheek softly when the man was holding their son.

After a few hours of being visited by a doctor, two nurses, Tsunade, Gaara and his siblings, the door finally closed and silence fell in the room, only disturbed by the breathing of the remaining three people.

Naruto was propped up against some comfortable pillows, having been ordered to take it easy until the incision on his stomach had healed. Their son was sleeping in his arms after having drunk a little bit of milk.

Sasuke sat down next to him on the bed and a hand came up to caress Naruto's cheek.

Blue eyes looked up tiredly and he asked in a slightly rough voice (the contractions had been more painful than he had expected), "What's the matter?"

Sasuke smiled and bent forwards to give him a soft kiss. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a second chance, for not giving up on me." Sasuke shifted closer. "For loving me, for giving me a child. Just … for being you."

"You don't have to thank me for that," Naruto murmured and looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. "If anything, I have to thank you for giving me a family."

"Same here, dobe, same here," Sasuke whispered and they shared a loving kiss.

* * *

They returned to Konoha two years later, when Tsunade had finally managed to disband the Council and replace them with some of Naruto's friends like Shikamaru, Neji and Shino.

Another two years later and Naruto was expecting their second child, this time a girl. As soon as the baby was born, he would start his apprenticeship under Tsunade, where she would train him so that he could take over the duty of being Hokage.

But before becoming Hokage, he would spend his time with his family, raising his children together with Sasuke.

His own family. He had to overcome some hardship for it, but in the end, it had all been worth it.

"Itachi, don't touch that sword! Your father won't be pleased if you manage to damage it!"

Although he could do with less mischievousness of his children.

 _But then again_ , Naruto thought smiling and carefully pulled the sword out of Itachi's firm grasp while Sasuke scolded him, _I wouldn't change a thing about my family._


End file.
